


Trouble in Realspace

by KadinaruDess



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: AU of an AU, Gen, PseudoSI!Aubrey, recursive fic, trying to get out of writers block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadinaruDess/pseuds/KadinaruDess
Summary: If anything happened to Bun-bun, Aubrey will kill everyone in the room then herself.Something happened to Bun-bun.
Kudos: 20





	Trouble in Realspace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knowing it will be a Rainy Day doesn't Stop it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044455) by [KadinaruDess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadinaruDess/pseuds/KadinaruDess). 



> I always get the writer's block when I transition from random writing to a planned story. This is me working around it. No block can stop me writing.

Aubrey rubbed her eyes out of genuine confusion on at the reality she woke up in.

She rubs them again, hard. Her eyes readjust to the same reality.

She pinches herself. Nothing changes.

_No_ _… not a dream._

As that thought sank in, the confusion quickly transformed to denial…

…to anger, then fury.

Aubrey stares _it_ , and _it_ stared back.

Without breaking eye contact, the pinkette carefully got out of her bed and slowly walked to where her bat was lying. Which she then picked up and held it up between her and _it_.

As if detecting ill intent, _it_ started hopping towards the pinkette rather aggressively.

“I don’t know how you got here, but if you did something bad to Bun-bun…”

Aubrey threatened _it_ , but _it_ doesn’t seem to understand human speech. Not that she already expected _it_ to, she was just trying to verbally justify an act of wanton violence that normally wouldn’t be tolerated in the original reality she came from.

 _It_ bounced closer and closer, and thoughts of _it_ actually being transformed to what it is now is being suppressed by her survival instinct. Her grip on her bat becoming more tight with every feet _it_ covers.

So tight that when _it_ jumped for a nibble, Aubrey quite immediately swung her bat and hit _it_ head on in the air. And fortunately that was enough, as Aubrey noticed the cartoonish Forest Bunny she sent flying loose its pastel coloration and become an inky greyscale. And instead of bouncing off from the floor, the Forest Bunny clipped right through it.

At the disappearance of the dream-born monster, the pinkette released the breath she was holding, and swiped the sweat on her forehead… before she alarmingly looked at the poster on the wall above her bed.

It was a poster about a vintage videogame protagonist Captain Spaceboy on the backdrop of the solar system, and. And it didn’t feel like it was about to jump out of the wall and shoot lasers at her anytime soon. Nor does it seem to spawn more of the abnormally cute bunny monsters Captain Spaceboy slaughters as enemies in the game it came from.

Now more sure about her safety, the girl dropped down from mental exhaustion as adrenaline wore off.

“Okay… Omori, what the fuck did you do now?”

Her _knowledge_ tells that this shouldn’t at all happen. Yet it did, which only meant one thing. And it wasn’t a timeline deviation.

“Whoever managed to pull this alternate universe into reality…”

She looked back one more time at the pen that Bun-bun used to live in. She didn’t know if the Forest Bunny was her beloved Bun-bun transformed or if Bun-bun was taken to a different place altogether (although she felt hollow at the thought of the former)…

“But I’ll make him pay and demand Bun-bun back.”

If she had to slay nightmarish monsters from her best friend’s traumatized mind, then so be it.


End file.
